particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tukarali State
The Democratic Kingdom of Tukarali (Tuk. Demokratiko Kaharian ng Tukarali, MT. 王国民主政治) is a nation located in northern Seleya. It is bordered in the north by Valruzia and Baltusia, in the south by Aldegar, and in the the east by Gaduridos. Tukarali is the second largest nation on Terra, has the seventh largest population, and the eleventh smallest population density. Tukarali is a constitutional monarchy with the Monarch as Head of State and the Premier as Head of Government and the Executive Branch. The legislature is the unicameral Senate, comprised of 525 members. History , founder of modern Tukarali.]] Tukarali has a vague history before the 2780s, and the time between the nation's founding in 2038 and the Glorious Republic's formation in 2787 was isolated. For that time the nation was known as the United Tribes of Tukarali, and native populations were united under a single government. This form of government came to an end on April 15, 2787 when Ryan Malagar took over the Presidency of the nation and created what was called the Glorious Republic. Malagar ran a one-party state and began large industrialization and modernization of Tukarali. The tribal system was destroyed, and a modern presidential system was implemented. The Malagar Era came to an end on March 26, 2792 after only a few years when a variety of socialist and liberal parties rose up and took over the political scene. From 2792 to the mid 2810s, these parties dominated and they set up a society removing the natural Tukarese names and language from society. During this time, because of that elimination, the use of the Tukarese language saw a slight drop. Meanwhile, the use of English (the government's replacement for Tukarese) and Mu-Tze saw a rise in use. From the start of the Malagar Era, into the Liberalist Era, immigration of the Mu-Tze was strong due to their opportunities created by Ryan Malagar. The Liberalist Era began to die out by the mid 2810s, especially with the revival of the National Conservative Party, Malagar's party. The new NCP though, was royalist, and led by Kyuma Naruhito, a Hulstrian Gao-Showa. Backing the party was the newly established House of Aynako, which then made its claim to the throne of Tukarali. Kyuma went on to take over the Presidency, and then going even further, the NCP took control of the whole cabinet in 2821. While the Reformed Republic remained, the end of SAP dominance is considered to be the mark for the official end of the Liberalist era. The House of Aynako continued to gain influence in Tukarali despite its lack of power. Claimant Queen Gloria married Archduke Henry of Greater Hulstria, connecting the Tukarese royals to the prestigious House of Rothingren-Traugott. While that influence did continue to increase, the Solidarity Action Party, the last remnant of the Liberalist Era, still blocked the two-thirds majority needed for the National Conservative Party to create a Tukarese monarchy. In September 2831, nearly two decades of rule by Kyuma Naruhito ended with the election of the NCP's nwe leader, Ryouta Asano. Within weeks of the new Presidency, moves for the creation of the monarchy strengthened. The third monarchy bill in the National Congress went to vote and to the surprise of many, received the support of the SAP. They proposed a separate amendment that would remove the democratically elected representative of the monarchy, though the NCP opposed such an idea and the amendment was not able to pass. Finally on September 7, 2835 the monarch was created and Gloria I was crowned as Queen of the Democratic Kingdom of Tukarali. Geography & Climate .]] Tukarali lies not far from the equator and is a rather tropical nation. During the spring it is rainy and humid and the summer is usually hot. The fall is warm and windy, and then the winter is cool and snow is common in the heights of the southern mountains near Aldegar. Rainforests are plentiful in Morata Valley, Shrin Kali, and Boruska. There is also a large river system that runs through Tukarali. Running along Tukarali's southern border is a large mountain range that extends into Aldegar. In the north in Morata Valley is a smaller, and more tropical, mountain range which extends into Valruzia. The northern mountain range is dotted with lakes and has several waterfalls. Government & Politics Main Article: Politics of Tukarali The Democratic Kingdom of Tukarali is a constitutional monarchy. The Head of State is the Monarch who holds limited powers and is mostly symbolic. Currently the royal house is the House of Aynako. The Head of Government is the Premier who is the most senior member of the Cabinet in the Executive Branch. The Premier is chosen by the Senate and generally the holder of the office comes from the largest party. The nation is comprised of five Provinces, though most the governmental powers lies with the federal government. The capital is located in the largest city, Sangon. The national legislature of Tukarali is the Senate, which has 525 seats and its representatives are elected every two years. The Judiciary of the nation is headed by the Supreme Court and every state has a Regional Court, and then lower than that are local courts. Political Parties Administrative Divisions Tukarali is divided into five Provinces, and the Provinces are divided further into Municipalities. The five Provinces are Boruska, Dhataan, Lago Kwantu, Morata Valley, and Shrin Kali. Each Province is headed by a Governor, elected every two years. The Provinces also have local legislatures that handle issues prescribed to local governments. Economy Tukarali has a very strong economy and the main industries are fishing and electronics. The nation is largely self-reliant, though is supportive of free trade and has an agreement with Lodamun and is a signatory of the Treaty to Establish the Seleya Free Trade Zone. The current government of Tukarali has been working to expand the economy into new industries, especially into high-tech areas. Among Tukarali's newer industries are automobiles, consumer electronics, and foods. Tourism to Tukarali is also being promoted by the government. The primary stock exchange of Tukarali is the Sangon Stock Exchange (SSE), located in Sangon. As of 2830, Tukarali is number one in highest GDP in all of Terra. Tukarali has no corporation tax, making it very attractive to prospective businesses and it has no sales taxes on essential or luxury goods as well. The income tax is progressive. Even after government spending, Tukarali maintains a surplus of money. Demographics Ethnicity 2785 Census: * 51% Tukarese * 40% Mu-Tze/Gao-Showa * 13% White * 2% Other Religion 2785 Census: * 31% Buddhist/Confucianism * 28% Lutheran * 26% Atheist/Agnostic/Irreligious * 13% Catholic * 2% Other Culture Main Article: Culture of Tukarali The culture of Tukarali is a mix of customs from the Mu-Tze, white immigrants (mainly Hulstrian), various religions, and the native Tukarese. Major beliefs that make up the base of the Tukarese people is a belief in family, respect of elders, and meritocracy. These beliefs have their origins with the Mu-Tze. Tukarese culture also has high regard for the arts and literature. The nation also has a rich cuisine, another result of the mixed culture. Vegetarianism is common among many Buddhists and many Tukarese dishes include vegetables and imitation meat. Seafood and fish is popular in Tukarese food too, largely due to the huge fishing industry. External Links * Particracy Page Category:Nations Category:Seleya Category:Tukarali